


dog days

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dogs, Drabble Collection, F/M, Shenanigans, theyre good dogs dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: dave finally agrees to let jade adopt a dog (though let's be honest, he really had no say in the matter). calamity ensues.





	1. loophole

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically this is a bunch of short drabbles based on headcanons from ye old tumblr days YEAH  
> (idk if ill get beyond the first chapter tho so heads up)

“Ooohh, I just can’t decide!” Jade whines, looking between the two cages. In one sits a dog of pure white, her tail wagging and her eyes sparkling with joy, completely unfazed by her own lack of a left front leg. In the other is a considerably more disheveled black dog, his chin resting on the bars, looking up pleadingly at Jade with a permanent wink. “Dave, help me choose!”

Dave approaches the cages, and immediately the black dog turns to him, baring his teeth and emitting a low growl. “Maybe pick the one that  _ doesn’t _ wanna maul your boyfriend?” He suggests, stepping away again and leaning his shoulder on a pillar. The black dog’s eyes follow him, even after he moves away. “What’re  _ you _ lookin’ at.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dave, he’s probably just scared! All he needs is some TLC,” Jade said cheerily, scratching the black dog’s head.

“And a muzzle,” Dave mutters under his breath.

Jade spends many more minutes looking from the black dog to the white dog and back again, chin in her hands, brow furrowed in thought. Dave walks over to Jade, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Look, Jade, I know it breaks your heart to have to say no to one of these guys, but you can’t spend  _ all day _ choosing between two dogs.”

Jade sighs. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Fifteen minutes later, Dave finds himself loading two plush beds, two enormous bags of kibble, and  _ two fucking dogs _ into the back of Jade’s car.


	2. sign of affection

“Jade, could you come, like, give me a hand over here? Or something?” Jade looks up from the pot of instant ramen she’s stirring.

“Give you a hand with  _ what? _ ”

“Give me a hand with getting this flea-infested asshole to settle the fuck down so I can patch him up, that’s what.” Dave wrestles with Jack on the floor of the apartment, trying to pin the dog down. A tube of Neosporin and a roll of gauze sit beside Dave’s leg. Behind them, Pam lies on the couch, completely numb to the struggle going on inches from her wet, quivering nose.

“Oh jeez, has she been chewing on his ears again?” Jade asks as she walks over. She admonishes Pam, who sits up as Jade approaches. “Honestly, missy, what has gotten into you?” Pam tilts her head, seeming confused as to why she’s being scolded.

“Fuck it, I give up,” Dave says, throwing up his arms in exasperation. As soon as he is released, Jack walks over and sits down in front of Jade.

“I’ll do it, hand me the stuff,” Jade tells him, kneeling down in front of Jack. Dave tosses the antiseptic and bandages her way before sitting down on the couch beside Pam, who rests her head in his lap. Jade sets about cleaning Jack’s wounds, and all the while he sits patiently and calmly for her.

“You know, usually dogs chewing on each others’ ears is a sign of affection,” Jade comments. “It’s weird that Pam is so violent about it!”

“Or that Jack lets her be,” Dave adds, absent-mindedly scratching behind Pam’s ears.

“There, all better!” Jade says happily, placing a kiss on the top of Jack’s head.

Suddenly a  _ splat _ is heard from the kitchen - the ramen Jade had abandoned had boiled over and spilled onto the floor. Immediately Jack rushes into the kitchen to “help” with the cleanup.

“You’re  _ welcome! _ ”


End file.
